Say my name
by Arualle
Summary: ¿Por qué un apellido es mejor que una persona? El apellido, el nombre, son sólo palabras. ¿Qué haces con ellas? Las lees, las redactas, las escuchas o las proclamas. ¿Pero qué haces con una persona? Cualquier cosa. Reír, llorar, amar u odiar. Con una persona vives. Así que dime, ¿por qué ser una Potter es más importante que ser simplemente…Lily?


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que van a verse involucrados en la siguiente narración me pertenecen, así como tampoco lo hacen las localizaciones en las que se van a encontrar. Pero sí lo hacen las situaciones que van a vivir.

* * *

_**Say my name**_

Hacía un par de días que no la veía y no era de extrañar: ella estaba ocupada con sus _TIMOS_ y yo con los _EXTASIS_. De hecho, el castillo entero era un caos; un total y absoluto caos. Por si fuera poco, también se acercaba la final de Quidditch y Slytherin y Gryffindor incrementaban sus puyas sin sentido por aquel tiempo.

Pero aún así quería verla, a pesar que todas las noches después de cenar siempre encontrábamos un momento para estar juntos, no era suficiente. Habíamos pasado de estar casi todo el día juntos a no vernos a causa de nuestras rutinas de estudio —ella estudiaba mejor por la noche y yo por las mañanas—. Además, a todo esto había que sumarle un factor importante: la propia Lily. Últimamente había estado comportándose muy diferente a como ella solía ser y eso, aunque al principio achaqué a la proximidad de los exámenes, ahora me daba cuenta que no podía tratarse de eso — o por lo menos, no solamente de eso—. Aún así, había decidido dejarle su espacio, porque la conocía ya demasiados años para saber cómo tratarla en esas situaciones. Pero necesitaba saber qué le pasaba. Así que ese día, después de hablar con su mejor amiga, me dirigí hacia orillas del Lago —donde me había dicho que podría encontrarla—, nervioso por intentar comprender cómo se sentía.

Sonreí al verla sentada en la orilla, sin los calcetines y con los pies dentro del agua. Uno de sus codos apoyado sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y el rostro descansando sobre la mano. La corbata estaba tirada a un lado, junto con su varita, sus zapatos y jersey. Algunos mechones se le escapaban de la coleta medio desecha. Por Merlín, sí que era hermosa. Nunca me acostumbraría a ello. Siempre conseguía dejarme sin respiración.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba y poco a poco la sonrisa fue desapareciendo. Desde mi distancia anterior era imposible darse cuenta, pero ahora lo veía claramente: estaba llorando. O, al menos lo había estado. En sus mejillas se confundía el rastro que habían dejado las antiguas lágrimas con el que arrastraban las nuevas.

—Lils, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

No se esperaba mi llegada, eso me quedó claro. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante el sonido de mi voz y terminó tensándose. Fruncí el ceño, ahora más preocupado que antes; si eso era posible.

—Nada, una tontería —dijo rehuyéndome la mirada.

—Vamos, Lils. Soy yo. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

—Por eso —su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Aún no me había mirado a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

Negó con la cabeza y miró directamente hacia la linde del Bosque Prohibido, justo hacia el lado contrario al que yo me encontraba. Ese simple gesto me dolió. Pensaba que confiábamos en el otro, de hecho había sido así siempre; por lo menos hasta hacia unos días. Pero no sabía qué había cambiado. ¿Por qué de repente me rehuía? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Sabía que tenía que dejarle su espacio para que se calmara, pero necesitaba saberlo. Y más siendo consciente que aquello, fuera lo que fuese, la estaba haciendo llorar.

—Vamos, Lils. ¿Por qué lloras?

De repente sacó los pies del agua y en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie. La imité y me la quedé mirando mientras iba de un lado a otro frotándose la frente; ese era un claro signo de que, además de estar angustiada también estaba molesta. Al final paró y con la cabeza gacha atinó a susurrar:

—Por ti.

—¿Qué?

—¡Por ti, Scorpius! Por Merlín. Lloro por ti y por esta mierda de apellido que me persigue allá donde voy —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de la rabia y de todos los sentimientos que tenía pero que no sabía cómo expresar— ¿Por qué demonios no pude haberme llamado Gray o…yo qué sé? Cualquier cosa menos Potter. No quiero que la gente me adule por ser hija de quien soy; no quiero que tampoco me odien por ese motivo. ¿Es mucho pedir que me quieran o me odien por quién soy yo? —suspiró y trató de serenarse, pero sabía que aún tenía mucho por decir— Estoy harta, Scorpius. Todo el mundo, todo aquel que conozco, ha acabado demostrándome que mi apellido es más importante que yo. ¿Por qué un apellido es mejor que una persona? El apellido, el nombre, son sólo palabras. ¿Qué haces con ellas? Las lees, las redactas, las escuchas o las proclamas. ¿Pero qué haces con una persona? —seguía llorando, pero al menos ahora parecía un poco más calmada. Se limitó a susurrar, como si estuviera demasiado cansada— Cualquier cosa. Reír, llorar, amar u odiar. Con una persona vives. Así que dime, ¿por qué ser una Potter es más importante que ser simplemente…Lily?

Me había quedado sin palabras. Yo también debía portar un apellido que muchas veces odiaba, y había jodido mi vida de muchas formas distintas; pero había decidido vivir mi vida sin lamentarme por mi apellido. Pero la entendía. Sabía por qué Lily se sentía de esa manera. No sólo tenía que cargar con el apellido Potter, si no también con el de Weasley. Y eso conllevaba, aunque indirectamente, a soportar la carga de tener como referencia s u padre, salvador del mundo mágico; a sus tíos, la brillante Hermione Granger —ahora Weasley—, el bromista George (junto a Fred en sus días); o a su madre Ginny, jugadora profesional de Quidditch.

Así que sí, la entendía. Pero no sabía cómo hacérselo ver. Además, ¿qué tenía yo que ver en eso? Le había demostrado que no me importaba su apellido, solamente ella. Y aún así, parecía que no era suficiente.

—Lily, yo…

—¿Y sabes lo peor? Esos días en los que la presión es tan grande que no puedes ni respirar y te ahogas, aún cuando tus pulmones funcionan correctamente. O cuando "_Corazón de Bruja_" quiere saber mi color favorito, como si a alguien le importara. ¿Y lo más doloroso? Cuando descubres, y no gracia a él, que la persona que más amas y con la que pensabas que podías ser tu misma ha estado mintiéndote y ocultándote el pequeño hecho de que tu apellido, tu puto apellido que te perseguirá de por vida, es lo que ha estado buscando todo el tiempo. Eso, es lo peor.

Cuando terminó de hablar se asemejó a un globo al desinflarse, a una persona que admitía su derrota. Dejó caer los hombros y se limpió las lágrimas que habían estado cayendo durante toda la conversación a la vez que dejaba salir el aire. Al ver que no decía nada, recogió sus cosas y comenzó a andar de vuelta al castillo. A pesar de no haber podido digerir del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, corrí tras ella.

—¡Lily, espera!

—Déjame en paz, Scorpius.

—¡Para, por Merlín! Tienes razón. Ambos estamos completamente jodidos por culpa de nuestros apellidos. Pero yo nunca me he acercado a ti por eso. Te lo he demostrado, al menos creo haberlo hecho. Así que, por favor para. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me mientas? No, Scorpius.

—No voy a mentirte.

Pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos y finalmente se paró, pero no se volvió. Continuó dándome la espalda, así que la rodeé y la alcé el rostro poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla; haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

—Lily, por favor. Nunca te he mentido y nunca lo haré.

—¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

—¿Confías en mi?

—No lo sé.

—Pues confía.

Después de pensárselo un poco, asintió con cabeza. Así que empecé a hablar.

—¿De dónde has oído eso?

—Tus compañeros de casa lo decían. Todo el mundo andaba comentándolo. Que sólo te habías juntado conmigo para limpiar el nombre de tu familia.

—Lily, a estas alturas tienes que saber que cualquier cosa que provenga de alguien de mi casa es mentira.

—¿Qué?

—Que no es verdad. Te amo y estoy contigo por eso. No porque seas una Potter.

—¿De verdad? —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, insegura.

En ese momentos, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, las mejillas encendidas por la discusión y las pecas asomando tras el rubor me recordó tanto a la pequeña Lily que me robó el corazón e un primer momento, que no pude evitar reír. Me miró con extrañeza y negando, la empujé hacia mis brazos y la estrecha en un prieto abrazo. Le di un beso en la coronilla y enterré la cabeza en su pelo; lugar desde el cual confesé las siguientes palabras en voz baja, para que sólo las escuchara ella:

—Te amo, Lily. De verdad. Y no tiene nada que ver con que seas una Potter o una Weasley, o que tengas el pelo rojo. Aunque eso creo que ayuda —sentí como me pegaba juguetonamente en el estómago—. Pero lo que quiero decir es que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, Lils. De la mujer que eres, de tus rizos, de tus ojos, de tu forma de ser. De ti, toda tú. Y me da igual que la prensa quiera saber tu color favorito, con saber que soy lo suficientemente importante como para que también me lo confieses a mi estoy satisfecho. Más que eso, estoy feliz; enormemente feliz. Porque lo único que quiero es a ti. Y a nada o nadie más. Y si quieres otro apellido, yo te lo regalaré. Pero, por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar fuera de esto; de lo que estás sintiendo, porque no puedo ni quiero dejarte pasar por esto sola.

Sentí como las lágrimas mojaban mi camisa y la aparté para poder mirarla a los ojos. No sabía cuándo exactamente se había convertido en lo más importante para mí, pero así era. Y se lo diría —y demostraría— las veces que fueran necesarias. Porque con ella yo era Scorpius, sólo Scorpius. Y quería que Lily también se sintiera así.

Porque como bien había dicho, los apellidos eran sólo letras y nosotros éramos más que eso; éramos personas. Personas que sentían, vivían y amaban. Y nos amábamos. Así que era suficiente.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¡Feliz Viernes! Espero que paséis un fin de semana estupendo y descanséis todo lo que os merecéis. _

_Espero que os guste este pequeño oneshot. Lo cierto es que lo tenía desde hace varios meses en una libreta, escondido y el otro día me acordé y decidí pasarlo al ordenador y retocarlo un poquito. Y aquí está. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y recordad que se aceptan reviews, aplausos, tomates o lo que queráis. _

_Un saludo, _

**_Arualle. _**


End file.
